


High Contrast

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Alpha!Jongdae knots Omega!Sehun in public.





	High Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 13: **breeding/knotting** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Sehun’s hole finally relaxed into the stretch as his body settled around the fist-sized knot lodged in his ass. It was still uncomfortable and overwhelming, but no longer painful. He blinked back tears and took a deep breath as unobtrusively as he could, not wanting to draw the attention of Jongdae or any of the other alphas in their VIP room.

Jongdae must have heard the shudder in Sehun’s breath or maybe it was just bad timing, because he abruptly stopped talking and turned to the naked omega sitting on his dick. Sehun couldn’t see his face very well over his shoulder but he could feel Jongdae’s dark, heavy eyes on him.

‘Well?’ Jongdae said expectantly. Sehun froze, not knowing where this was going. ‘Be a good omega and milk my knot. Use your cock-hungry little hole to make me come,’ Jongdae instructed, blasé but condescending, and worst of all loud enough for the other alphas to hear. 

Sehun bit his lip, willing the humiliation crawling up his body to stay out of his face, away from his eyes and throat. ‘Yes Alpha.’

Jongdae turned away to resume his conversation and Sehun clenched carefully around the lump of flesh filling his body. He did it again, more forceful this time and shivered at the slight pressure on his prostate. He clenched down again, surprising himself with a small moan as his walls squeezed Jongdae’s knot just right. It was so huge and heavy and hot inside him, but now he could see how it could be a source of pleasure and not just pain.

Sehun worked up a rhythm as best he could, squeezing down hard on the alpha’s cock while keeping his body outwardly still. This was about the alpha using him, about Jongdae’s pleasure. It was Sehun’s job to service him, service his _knot_. He couldn’t help the occasional whimper but kept his bottom lip clamped firmly between his teeth as he squeezed his ass, trying to suck Jongdae's knot in deeper and milk his orgasm from him.

‘That’s right,’ Jongdae cooed. ‘You make me come then you can come, that’s how it works. Omegas should come on a knot or not at all.’ Jongdae was stroking one hand idly up and down Sehun’s ribs, almost encouraging. ‘Take what you need from me. Come at the feeling of an alpha pumping you full, making you swell, giving your slutty little body what it needs,’ Jongdae rambled, fingertips digging into Sehun’s hip. ‘Faster. Yu want me to _breed_ you, don’t you?’

Sehun let out a little groan at the image, hole clenching tighter automatically at the image, and Jongdae hissed.

‘Fuck! That's it,’ he spat, and Sehun felt the knot inside him twitch, rocking into his walls as Jongdae started to spill into him, coming deep and copious inside him as promised. Sehun kept squeezing to keep up the pressure on his prostate, now desperate to get off himself. Jongdae kept fucking coming and all Sehun could do was take it--he had nothing to focus on but the cock and come filling him up, pressure building by the second as he was used. His eyes were shut, not wanting to see the faces of the other alphas in the room as he was stuffed full. Sehun wasn’t sure if he’d love it or hate it and didn’t want to find out. Jongdae’s dick twitched and pumped for what felt like forever, and Sehun came with a small cry, his own cock jerking in his cage and dribbling come from the tip.

When Sehun was able to catch his breath again and take stock of his body, he realized Jongdae’s hand was resting on his lower belly, and shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com)


End file.
